The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers VHS 2004
Opening Previews *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *The Fairly OddParents *Drake & Josh *Danny Phantom *Transformers: Energon Paramount Bumpers * Feature Presentation FBI Warning * Licensed Only for Non Commercial Private Exhibition in Homes. Any Public Performance Other Use or Copying is Strictly Prohibited. All Rights Under Copyright Reserved. Opening Logos * Paramount - A Viacom Company * Nickelodeon Opening Credits * "The Fairly OddParents" * Created by: Butch Hartman The Fairly OddParents in: Channel Chasers Ending Credits * Directed by: Butch Hartman * Executive Producers: Butch Hartman, Fred Seibert * Written by: Steve Marmel, Butch Hartman * Producers: Bob Boyle, Steve Marmel * Line Producer: Deirdre Brenner * Special Guest: Alec Baldwin as Future Timmy * Music by: Guy Moon * Fairly Oddparents Theme Song by: Ron Jones, Butch Hartman * Storyboard by: Dave Thomas, Ray Angrum, Chris Graham, Butch Hartman, Tom King, Mike Manley, Heather Martinez, Maureen Mascarina, Shawn Murray, Aaron Rosenfield, Erik Wiese, Karen Heathwood * Art Direction: George Goodchild * Sequence Directors: Ken Bruce, Gary Conrad, Sarah Frost * Story Editor: Steve Marmel * Associate Story Editor: Jack Thomas * Storyboard Director: Dave Thomas * Production Manager: Randy Saba * Production Coordinators: David Brueggeman, Ken Mu * Production Assistants: Diana LaGrandeauer, Angela Leung, Melaney Love, Tami Friend * Script Coordinators: Cynthia True, Kevin Sullivan * Executive Assistant: Austin Block * Design Supervisor: Ernie Gilbert * Character Designers: Ben Balistreri, Eric Bryan, Gordon Hammond, Bill Schwab, Stephen Silver * Layout Designers: Edgar Duncan, Steve Meyers, Larry Murphy, Jim Worthy * Prop Designers: Joel Fajnor, John Seymore, Frank Rocco, Tim Powers * Lead Cleanup Artist: Ray Leong * Model and Layout Cleanup: Jose Hernandez, Matt Holtz, Dave Manners, Isaac Marzioli, Andre Nieves, Donna Zeller * Storyboard Revisions: Frank Rocco, Edemer Santos, Monica Tomova * CG Animator: Ernest Chan * Background Painters: Dan Chesser, Bill Dunn, Honore Gauthier, Holly Kim, George Taylor * Color Key Stylists: Kristin Donner, Bill Dunn, Cynthia McIntosh, Teri Shikasho * Sheet Timers: Vonnie Batson, Michelle Bryan, Juli Hashiguchi, Lindsey Pollard * Final Checkers: Bill Exter, Kathy Gilmore * Recording Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Assistant Recording Engineer: Mishelle Smith * "Channel Chasers" Starring ** Timmy, Paula Poundcake, Vicky's Mom, Additional Voices - Tara Strong ** Cosmo, Dad, Additional Voices - Daran Norris ** Wanda, Mom - Susanne Blakslee ** Vicky, Future Vicky, Tootie, Deep Toot, Additional Voices - Grey Deisle ** Dinkleberg, Tony Futurelli, Mr. Crocker, Additional Voices - Carlos Alazraqui ** Adult Chester, Jonny Hunt, Jeff, Chester, Additional Voices - Jason Marsden ** AJ - Gary LeRoi Gray ** Big Kid, Additional Voices - Dee Baker ** Future AJ, Dad's Boss, Snoop, Additional Voices - Kevin Michael Richardson ** Chet Ubetcha, Mr. Joel, Blackbird, Doug Dimmadome, Additional Voices - Jim Ward ** TV Host, Wrestler #1, Bird - Scott Bullock ** Race Official, Additional Voices - Butch Hartman ** Adam West - Adam West ** Additional Voices - Cara Newman Ruykle ** Future Timmy - Alec Baldwin * Casting Supervisors: Cara Newman Ruyle, Maryanne Dacey * Dialogue Editors: Matt Corey, Robbi Smith * Picture Editor: Otto Ferrene * Post Production Supervisor: Athena Lobit * Director of Post Production: Jason Stiff * Post Production Coordinator: Molly Maldonado * Additional Post Production Services: Andre Bioutillier, Justin Smith * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio, Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Robert Poole II * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixers: Mary Erstad, Marilyn Graf * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Michael Beiriger * Digital Audio Transfer: J. Lampinen * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm * Telecine Colorist: Dan Judy * Animation Production Services: Yeson Animation Studio * Special Thanks to: Margie Cohn, Alison Dexter, Keiren Fisher, Albie Hecht, Kevin Kay, Nick on Sunset, Herb Scannel, Mark Taylor, Cyma Zerghami * Production Executives for Nickelodeon: Rico Hill, Claudia Spinelli Closing Logos * A Frederator Incorporated Productions Nickelodeon Copyright * Nickelodeon * © 2004 Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. * Nickelodeon, The Fairly OddParents and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Closing Logos (cont.) * Paramount - A Viacom Company Category:2004 Category:VHS Category:Frederator Studios Category:Nickelodeon Category:Paramount Category:The Fairly OddParents